1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to 3D images displaying devices and methods, and more particularly to an electronic device and method for automatically adjusting a viewing angle of a 3D image using the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
3D images may seem poorly saturated, poor contrast, blurry, or too faint outside a viewing angle range of a display screen. For example, the display screen may reflect more light perpendicular to the display screen and less light to the sides of the display screen, making the display screen appear much darker (and sometimes have distorted colors) if the viewer is not in front of the display screen. Many manufacturers of display screens define a viewing angle of acceptable viewing conditions, and thus requiring the manufacturers to specify maximum usable viewing angles in horizontal and vertical directions. Usually the display screens are aligned and used to facilitate a greater viewing angle in horizontal level, and a smaller angle in the vertical level, thus the 3D images displayed on the display screen may not be viewed completely. Therefore, it is desirable to have a method for automatically adjusting viewing angle of 3D images, so as to overcome the above-mentioned problems.